landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Sharptooth
}} Papa Sharptooth is a character and former antagonist turned antihero in The Land Before Time franchise. He is a Tyrannosaurus rex, ''and is also the father of Chomper, and is the mate of Mama Sharptooth. He was formerly one of the secondary antagonists turned anti-heroes in and later became a supporting protagonist in . Character Appearance Papa Sharptooth is dark green in color and very similar in appearance to the Sharptooth from the first film, aside from having two functional eyes, and being a different shade. Personality Not much is known about him, though he has been shown to be very protective of his son Chomper, breaking into the Great Valley to search for him after his egg was stolen by Littlefoot and his friends. Some comedy is gleaned from Papa Sharptooth's concern over his son's bizarre behavior. On seeing Chomper gathering plants for Littlefoot and the others, he assumes that Chomper is collecting plants for himself and says, by subtitles, "Sometimes I worry about that boy." He has another moment when he meets Littlefoot, who after hiding in the stinky flowers, smells like them. He sniffs them and says to his wife, "Anything that smells like that couldn't taste very good anyway." Initially antagonistic towards the main characters, he now shares his wife's promise not to eat them, since Littlefoot risked his own life to save Chomper. History ''The Great Valley Adventure In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, he first appears with his mate, moving into the Great Valley after the Great Wall was destroyed, to look for their egg which contained Chomper. The pair find the gang after they had just escaped Ozzy and Strut. The pair chases them, but the gang escape, after Mama Sharptooth nearly ate Littlefoot and Cera. Later, Papa Sharptooth finds the gang after they managed to knock out his mate. He appears in front of Cera and Spike. He nearly ate Spike, who was frozen with fear, before Ducky jumps onto him and starts pulling on his nostrils and jumping on his head. Soon, his mate recovers and accidentally bites him on the snout, trying to eat Ducky. They both get into a fight before turning to eat Ducky and Petrie who are on the ground. Just then, the adult herbivorous dinosaurs intervene. Chomper's Mother then tussles with Littlefoot's grandparents while he battles Cera's father. They are driven out of the area by the herd. Later, as they are disappointed that they could not find their son's egg, they come across Littlefoot and their son Chomper. Littlefoot gets his leg stuck and the pair prepare to kill him and Chomper. But they soon realize that Chomper is their son. They leave with their son. But later, Ozzy and Strut capture Littlefoot and take him to the Great Wall. Chomper went to save Littlefoot but was captured as well. Papa and his mate were enraged to see that Ozzy and Strut captured his son, and that they were about kill him and Littlefoot. They then chase the egg stealers out of the valley, and Chomper follows. ''The Mysterious Island'' In the fifth film, Chomper attempts to hide the gang from his parents after they are marooned on the Mysterious Island, as he was scared that his parents might eat them. He appears a little over halfway into the film along with his mate, speaking to Chomper. He tells him that he had them worried sick and that he should come to dinner. He says he will be there in a minute. Both of them were unaware that another sharptooth was living on the island with them. Later, that said sharptooth attacks the gang, and later Chomper along with them. He fights alongside his mate to protect their son from the Plated Sharptooth. Him and his mate were both injured by it, with Papa getting slashed on the snout by the Plated Sharptooth's claws before being headbutted away. Papa Sharptooth recovered later and delivered a massive tail swipe to the sharptooth, knocking it into the sea. However, its body took Chomper into the water with him. Littlefoot jumped into the water to save him. The Plated Sharptooth, meanwhile, was washed away. It presumably drowned afterwards. He and his mate thank the gang for saving Chomper and promise not to eat them. While the four other children moved away from him a bit when he smelled them, nervous about being so close to a Sharptooth, Spike didn't seem to mind at all, hugging his foot. Trivia *He is similar in coloration to the Tyrannosaur Buck from another 1997 Universal dinosaur film, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, while also, along with his family, having a similar role in the second film. *When him and his mate first appear in the fifth film, he appears first with her coloring, and then the camera changes and his color changes to the correct one. His mate then appears and walks up beside him. This is likely a mistake on the animator's part. *He and his wife are the first and one of the very few Sharpteeth who are sensitive to what prey they hunt and eat after he sniffs Littlefoot and his friends. *In it is revealed that Littlefoot and his friends are more scared of Chomper's father than they are of his mother (possibly due to the former's resemblance to the original Sharptooth), despite that his wife tends to act more fierce which references to how palaeontological thought has dictated that female T. rex were larger and more fierce than males. On the other hand, Mama Sharptooth isn't particularly bothered by Chomper's preference in friends when she sees Littlefoot and him playing together. This maybe more likely by the fact that Papa Sharptooth seems more prone to hunger and follows his instincts like most other sharpteeth. *He may or may not be the Sharptooth that appeared near the start of the second film in the opening narration. **Also, in the intro of , another Tyrannosaurus is seen chasing a group of small dinosaurs. It's coloration is the same, but it doesn't make another appearance afterwards. *His appearance is very similar to that of the original Sharptooth from the first movie. By coincidence, on the VHS cover, one of the original concepts for Sharptooth were put in the cover to represent Chomper's father.Original VHS cover of second film. *The original version of Sharptooth Encounter (which plays when the two sharpteeth attack) is only used in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, but a revised version is used when the fast biter pack attacks in and when the Plated Sharptooth attacks in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. The original version is not available in the movie's soundtrack, but some fans have made their own versions.Original Sharptooth Attack Theme Fan-made. *It is unknown why, despite him being able to smell Littlefoot in the fifth movie, he did not scent out Littlefoot in the second movie when he was in the log nearby. It is possible that he was more concerned with finding his lost child and had smelled Littlefoot, but decided to leave with Chomper before the adults came by. The same would hold true for why he didn't attack Littlefoot when Ozzy was holding him out in front of him at the Great Wall, because he was too angry with Ozzy and Strut to bother attacking Littlefoot. Gallery Sharptooth - Land Before Time 2|A video of Mama & Papa's first appearance. References Category:Sharptooth Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Dark green Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure introductions Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Bigbiter Sharptooth Category:Characters who don't talk